


darling, everything's on fire

by Contra (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Contra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raúl and guti. reason says they'll crash and burn...(this works as a primer for this pairing, so if u have no background knowledge and want to check them out, read it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, everything's on fire

Raúl is perfect. You can’t hurt him. (Perfect family life, childhood sweetheart, five children – Perfect career, captain, lifeblood of Real Madrid – Perfectly polite when people talk to him, charming and humble and sweet)

Guti is the opposite of Raúl. (Five million girlfriends, a divorced wife and still they chant _Guti Guti Guti maricón*_ because the whole fucking world knows – Guti who plays impulsively, brutally, without anyting left to lose, who is Raúl's  _vice_ , right beside him because they've got a world to conquer– Guti tells reporters to go pick poppies in a field when they annoy him).

If Raúl is white (their shirts, blank spaces, maybe Guti’s skin in the right light) then Guti is so pitch black that you get the kind of headache that is usually reserved for the mornings after his parties.

They shouldn’t work together like this (three Champions Leagues, five League titles), they should crash and burn.

Guti crashes (his car, parties, his lips against Raúl) and Guti _burns_ and Raúl-

(Raúl should be his salvation. Raúl should be the friend who gives him a stern talking to, or a hug, moral support. Instead he’s the guy who cheats on his wife and children with him and all Guti ever gets are blow jobs.)

Real Madrid is _theirs_ in a way it never will be anyone else’s again. (There are new generations coming and they know, when they leave, Iker will have it in good, steady hands. But Iker won’t crash and Iker won’t burn and Iker won’t set the whole of Madrid on fire just cause he wanted to.)

Guti should be Raúl’s damnation. (The treacherous angel who tears everything down when he falls.) Instead, he’s his best friend. The guy he can call at three AM to chase the sadness away. He’s also the guy who always teaches his children to play dumb pranks that annoy the hell out of Raúl (he’s never seen Guti jealous, not even once. He asked him about it one day and Guti had looked at him like that was the stupidest question he ever heard.

“They’re yours,” was all he answered and Raúl understood it, then. He still never quite managed to love Guti’s children as much as Guti loved his.)

They leave Real together because neither could bear the club without the other. Real Madrid’s farewell to its heroes is a press conference. (Guti starts drinking heavily in Istanbul and Raúl has never been quite as worried as when he hears about him drunkenly crashing into that bus.)

(Raul lives his perfect little life and goes to Qatar and pretends it doesn’t bore him to death.)

They shouldn’t work, not at all, but if it breaks apart one day (everything does), it’s just because the world isn’t big enough for the two of them yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *maricón is an extremely bad word meaning something like "fag" in English...and yeah, that was an actual chant
> 
>  
> 
>   [THIS RUTI FIC IS LITERALLY HEAVEN](http://onthose-strings.livejournal.com/18221.html)
> 
> [also check out this video cos guti is hot as fuck and my crush on him is back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTK_6NwCnI8)


End file.
